


Not Exactly An Epistolary Romance | 算不上是书信恋爱

by istantinople (trentedeuxdents)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Incest, translated work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trentedeuxdents/pseuds/istantinople
Summary: 在和Tony断开联络两个月之后，Effy跑去卡迪夫找他。（其中：Cook理论上会开车；Tony的哲学知识都是从维基百科上抄来的；以及Effy的口活并不烂。）





	Not Exactly An Epistolary Romance | 算不上是书信恋爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Exactly An Epistolary Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40242) by [iridescentglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow). 

> 冰山美人兄妹注定是我永远的软肋……这篇无论在人物还原，节奏把控，还是平衡明说/暗喻、丧气/幽默上都完美得令人叹为观止，因为实在太喜欢所以就拿过来翻了。算是复健的一个环节吧。

前言.

马路对面的夫妇在扩建他们的房子。是一个又俗气，又毫无必要的工程：他们在建一间玻璃阳光房。在Effy看来这种盲目乐观的行为和犯精神病只有一线之差，因为英国一年当中出太阳的日子加起来不超过两个星期。 

现在Effy睡在Tony的房间里，窗户正面朝着大马路，于是她每天都会被迫窥探到装修工人的工作进程。一共有四个工人，这很令人迷惑，因为平均下来每天只有两名工人在干活。要是有两名工人在挖地基，另外两名就站在那儿无所事事。有两个人负责搬砖，两个人负责喝茶。

这一切本与她无关，只不过他们动工的日子和Tony离家去卡迪夫的日子刚好落在了同一天。Effy从不看日历，不戴手表，也从不留意时间的流逝。但她偶尔会朝窗外看，瞥见那个丑陋的建筑，被迫想起她哥哥已经离家多久。

十一月的某一天，他们终于完工了。两个月过去了；而在这期间，Effy一次都没和Tony说过话。

1.

暑假结束时，他们两人之间的告别并没有多么多愁善感。

当时她刚嗑完K粉，药效还没过去，一部分残存的理智告诉她她的身体正躺在床上，但另一部分大脑很确信她此刻正飘在天花板上。于是她从天花板上俯瞰Tony走进她的房间。

“喂，”他说。“我走了。”

他用食指弹了弹她的脑门，Effy反射性地眨了一下眼睛。那一眨眼仿佛长达一个世纪，等她再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经不在了。又过了几个小时，她的两个分身重新聚合在一起之后，她起身把自己的房间清空，东西全搬进了他的房间。换被单实在太麻烦了，于是她直接钻进留有他气味的被窝，倒头就睡。

*

开学第一天，她发短信给Tony说：

【大学生活怎么样？P.S.我怀疑老妈在搞外遇。】

他立刻就回了一条短信。

【大学里全是装逼犯（没错，我就是其中一名，哈哈）。P.S.你的妄想症又犯了。我们父母的私生活没有这么精彩。】

虽然她依旧心存怀疑，他的回信还是稍稍安抚了她的焦虑。她在脑海里反复咀嚼他的话，像在背诵咒语。她几乎能想象Tony在说出这句话时讽刺地勾起嘴角地模样。

当然，接着她就不小心撞见了刚打完炮的妈妈和Steve。她又给Tony发了一条短信，手指飞快地掠过键盘，错别字都他妈见鬼去。

【证g实了了：妈m在搞w外遇u。速h回。】

她等他的回复等了整整两个礼拜。在这期间，她和Cook反复在地板上做爱。当连这个都无法满足她的时候，她又加入了震动棒，不耐烦地等待着手机发出相似的震动声。最后她终于收到了一条短信，打开却发现是Pandora发来的，短信问到：【锁精环是干嘛用的】

手机被她砸在了对面墙壁上，即刻碎成两半。Effy发出了一声细小的、不受控制的尖叫，反射性地绷紧全身的肌肉，这个行为的负面后果就是Cook提前射了。

*

终于，一周之后，她收到了一封信，信封的角落里倒着贴了一张二等邮票。信本身是用蓝色圆珠笔在一张厚实泛黄的仿羊皮纸上写的。个别字母字迹有些颤抖，显然执笔的手还是无法完全听从主人的指挥。信上写道：

【“幻影从不掩饰真相——是真相掩饰了虚无。幻影才是真实的。”——鲍德里亚。别太在意这些烂摊子，小妹。选择活在自己构建的世界里，在那里你的小家庭依旧幸福美满。自我欺骗不见得一定是谎言。

保重，

Tony】

“你这个**混蛋**！”她扯着嗓子怒吼。一阵狂怒之下，她把整张纸撕成了碎片。

等到她情绪恢复稳定，愤怒逐渐冷却成某种麻木的厌恶之后，她又有点后悔这么做了。来自她哥哥的任何一封信——哪怕是一封故作深奥的信——都要比这令人难以忍受的杳无音讯要好得多。

她把碎纸屑一一从地毯上拾起来，混在一起，颠倒了语序。某一个碎纸片上只留了“Tony”一个字。她把剩下的信纸碎片扔进了垃圾桶，把印着“Tony”的纸片小心翼翼地压平，藏在了枕头底下。

*

十一月初的时候，Effy在酒吧门口碰到了Michelle。不可避免的“叙旧”谈话持续了将近五分钟，全程生硬且尴尬。如果是Tony的其他前女友的话，Effy会直接掉头就走，但这是Michelle——她喜欢Michelle——因此Effy选择了忍耐。Michelle一边小口啜着柠檬水混金馥力娇酒，一边把吸了三口的烟按灭（“要戒了，真的要戒了”），滔滔不绝地接着说了下去。

她因为学校放假从约克回来，是她妈坚持让她回来的，但是呆在这个鸟不拉屎的地方简直无聊透顶了。再说，布里斯托简直就是个大型粪坑，无意冒犯。相比之下约克漂亮极了——风景美妙绝伦。以及，是的，当然，她交了个新的男朋友。他的名字是Jerome。听上去很完美吧？Jerome。他主修古典学，父母在苏格兰有一座城堡。就在巴尔莫勒尔附近。差不多那个位置。不是真爱啦，没有这么疯狂，但是他真的让她想成为更好的人，诸如此类的。

Michelle又点燃了一支烟，皱起了眉头。“呃，”她说，“我打算戒了。真的。太幼稚了。真恶心。我是说。肺癌啊，什么的。”

Effy一句话也没说。她缓缓地抽着自己手里的烟，面无表情地看着Michelle。

抽了三口之后Michelle再次把那根幼稚恶心致癌的烟按进烟灰缸里熄灭了。Effy一直在等那个绕不开的终极提问，现在看来Michelle终于鼓起勇气准备问了。

“所以Tony最近过得怎么样？”她语气故作轻快，脸上的假笑显得格外紧绷。

“操遍了卡迪夫所有的妞，”Effy说。“大概，”她又后知后觉地补了一句，毕竟她本人也不确定这是不是事实。

Michelle的脸立刻垮了下来，假笑消失得无影无踪。是一瞬间的反应，仿佛Effy打了她一拳。Effy叹了口气。她起身准备离开，椅子在地面上刮出刺耳的噪音。她并不是有意要伤害Michelle——她喜欢Michelle——但Michelle一直以来都太脆弱了。

*

Effy向来讨厌社交网络，但是就连她也不得不承认，凌晨两点过后的Facebook格外具有诱惑力。一天深夜/某日凌晨，她登录了自己的账号——上面赤条条的几乎什么都没有——在Tony的留言墙上写到：

【TONY STONEM有阴虱。】

看着那些恶毒的字母，她的心情稍微转好了一些。她关上电脑，准备上床睡觉。

第二天起来翻看邮箱的时候，她发现有人在她的留言墙上回敬了一句：

【effy stonem口活不行。】

她忍不住朝电脑屏幕大笑起来。“我恨你，”她说，语气温柔得像在念情诗。

2.

Effy和Cook最近在尝试玩一个新游戏。具体规则是：在妈妈在家的时候尽可能大声地做爱。要是给游戏取名的话，大概就叫“报复”。但是Effy也逐渐对夸大自己的高潮感到厌倦，所以每当听到大门打开又关上的声音——这表明妈妈出门了——她都会松一口气。 

她倒在床上，悠闲地伸着懒腰，仔细检查自己的四肢是否在经历一个下午的剧烈运动后受到损伤。Cook侧躺在她的身边，手指开始在她的腹部上游走。

“我必须声明一下，亲爱的，”他突然开口说道，“我不觉得你口活很烂。”

她花了几秒钟才反应过来他究竟在说什么。有趣，她从没料到Cook会是那种喜欢视奸别人Facebook主页的人。她推开他不断向下游走的手。她有事找他商量。

“你会开车吗？”她说，直接忽略了他刚刚那句评论。

“理论上会。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是”——他扬起嘴角——“理论上会！把手探到引擎罩下面。摸一摸滚烫的车身。把她带出去转悠。”

“所以你到底会不会开车？”她朝他翻了个白眼。

“嗯……开车。要把它……要把它倒过来开，宝贝。”他一边说着，露出了色迷迷的笑容。

她无缘无故开始大笑起来。她花了几秒钟才平静下来，这时Cook的笑容已经软化了，甚至带上几分温柔。

“明天，”她宣布，“你要开车送我去卡迪夫。”她探过头去亲了他一口。“要是运气好的话，我或许可以让你‘倒过来开’。”

*

第二天早晨，一个周日，Effy和Cook一大清早（大约早上11点）就出发了。天空难得晴朗，几缕淡薄的阳光照在她爸爸的车上。Effy看向马路对面，看到那对夫妇正坐在新建的阳光房里喝茶。她又扭过头，避免直视那个幸福的场景。几分钟后，她和Cook上路了，在一阵剧烈的震动中开启了旅程（Cook踩油门的时候有些过分激动了）。

借车的过程轻易得几乎令人绝望。她爸爸在蒙彼利埃租了一间公寓，整日除了抱怨自己的邻居脏乱邋遢好像没有其他话可说。她和Cook去找他借车的时候，爸爸正站在抖动的窗帘后面，恶狠狠地盯着楼下一个染了绿头发的年轻人。

“需要借一下车，”Effy说。

“你说什么，亲爱的？”她爸爸含糊地回了一句。“你准备去哪儿？”

“卡迪夫。去找Tony。”

她爸终于转过身来，脸上洋溢着难得的喜悦。“那听起来真棒，亲爱的，去看看你哥哥。”

Effy几乎能看见他脑袋里运转的齿轮，正在构建出理想家庭蓝图：爸爸和妈妈感情生活美满，妹妹因为想念哥哥特地开车去看他。

“Cook开车送我，”她宣布，“你还记得Cook吧？”

Cook站在门口朝他招了招手。“你好，Stonem先生。”

她看见爸爸的脸上掠过一丝怀疑的阴影，但他最终还是选择了背对现实，继续沉浸在自己构建出的美好幻想当中。他把车钥匙递给了Effy，低声说了一句，“祝你玩的开心，亲爱的。”

在开往卡迪夫的高速公路上，Effy闭上眼试图不去想任何东西。歌都让Cook给挑了：一串由古典摇滚和鼓点贝斯混合而成的歌单。音量高得令人头疼，但非常有效地让她的大脑短路到只剩下一片白噪音。

在开过赛文大桥的时候，Cook大声吼了一句，试图盖过音响：“感觉就像在进入另一个的国家！你觉得呢，Effy。”

Effy暂时睁开眼睛，漫不经心地见证从不列颠过度到威尔士的这一刻。桥上的索塔高高地耸立在他们头顶。天气很好，就连向四周延伸的浑浊水域在阳光的照射下都看起来颇有些壮丽。

她没有回话。Cook接着说道：“我是说，威尔士确实是另一个国家。但也算不上。它就像……卢森堡，之类的。确实存在，但又没有人在乎。”

“开快点，”她命令到。Cook服从了。

*

不到一个小时后，他们到达了目的地。那个地方比想象中要更小、更平平无奇。墙上斑驳的油漆和幼稚的涂鸦看上去和他们高中的教学楼差不多。只有门外印着大学校徽的标牌宣告着这栋楼的真实身份：一栋大学宿舍.

停车场几乎是空的，仅有的车位被几辆生锈沾灰的福特嘉年华和Mini Cooper占据了。还有一辆发光的宝马，车身明显被人拿钥匙恶意刮花又被主人反复修补过。Cook沾沾自喜地把车斜着停靠在宝马旁边。他打开车门准备出去，但Effy没有做出任何反应。发动机开始缓慢地冷却。Cook悠闲地拿脚轻蹬着车门，Effy只是坐在那儿，一动不动地直视前方。

“要进去吗？”他问。

Effy没有回答。

“要不要给你哥哥打个电话，告诉他你来了？”

Effy没有回答。

“那要不要给我快速撸一发？”

Effy耸肩，有些不情愿地扯起嘴角。他们的性生活从来不存在“快”或是“简单”这种形容词。他们热爱游戏，沉迷于挑逗和竞争，执着于在性爱中互相攀比。因此，她刚一拉开他的拉链，他就坐不住了。他把她拉过来接吻，手不安分地在她身上上下游走。她知道他们此时正暴露在公共场合中，但这个意识随着他们愈演愈烈的动作开始变得模糊，和“得体”的界线一同从她脑子里渐渐被抹除了。

几分钟后，Effy听见有人用指关节在副驾驶窗上敲了一下。她抬起头和Tony对视，Cook的嘴唇还像吸盘一样紧贴着她的侧颈。他面无表情地看着他们。Effy抽出一只手，按下按钮把车窗放了下来。伴随着一阵缓慢的、机械的响声，隔在Tony和Effy之间的那层玻璃消失不见了。

“还好吧，兄弟？”Cook随意地抛出了一句问候，但他脸上还是机敏地保持了一丝警惕。

Tony无视他，依旧目不转睛地盯着Effy。“远远听说你到来的消息。”他用打招呼的语气说到。“楼上厨房里集结了一群你们的粉丝。招个手吧。”

抬头一看，二楼确实堆了一群人，正从敞开的窗户俯瞰他们。Cook朝他们招了招手。Effy没有。

她终于把剩下的四肢从Cook身上解开，毫无预示地推开车门，侧身钻出去，站在离Tony几英寸的位置。他犹豫了片刻，往后退了几步。她注意到他的双手依旧微微抽搐着，尴尬地纠在一起，仿佛那双手不属于他。她甩上车门，朝宿舍楼大步跺过去，享受着靴子碰擦在水泥地上的声音。她能感觉到Tony就跟在她身后。

Effy和Tony爬上了两层楼梯。空气里弥漫着甜腻的大麻烟味，但还是无法盖过浓重的狐臭。有人在房间里大声外放着榜单上热门的R&B曲，厚重的贝斯在她的胸腔里震出节拍，仿佛第二重心跳。间歇会有其他学生在门廊里窜进窜出。一个明目张胆穿着圣诞印花平角短裤和荧光绿色洞洞鞋的男生在二楼与他们擦肩而过。

“靠——”他说话带着从电影里模仿来的美式口音，“你就是停车场里那个女孩！牛逼。”

“你就是停车场里那个女孩，”Tony在他走远后嘲弄似的重复了一遍。“设想一下，你该如何借助这个名气来开辟新的事业。甚至可以拿来当作你在色情行业里的招牌。你可以在世界各地的停车场里打炮：停车场女孩在东京。停车场女孩在伯蒙齐。”

见Effy不回答，Tony似乎开始后悔说出这些伤人的话。“别听Russ乱说。他平时除了参加奶酪社团的聚会，几乎都不出房门。”他语气很轻快，仿佛刚才把她类比成艳星的人是Russ，不是他。

他们来到了43号房间门口。门上挂了块白板，上面写着【Tony，你这个宇宙大傻逼。今晚去不去酒吧？——Gina】Effy用一根手指慢悠悠地刮过那行字，举起沾了黑色墨水的手指端详了一会儿。Tony分神地盯着她看了几秒，然后掏出钥匙把门打开。

Tony的房间很昏暗，但他在进门的时候没开灯。他的床还是乱糟糟，没叠好的被子上枕着一本《押沙龙，押沙龙！》[注1]。房间里弥漫着属于他的味道；有些酸，有些辛辣。她往里走了两步，又停了下来。Tony在椅子上坐下，又站起身。

“很高兴见到你，”他说，语气有些过分轻快。

他走上前给了她一个短暂的、迟来的拥抱。她一动不动，两臂垂在身侧，像个洋娃娃，任由他尴尬地把她圈在怀里。她数到三，拥抱结束了。他又坐回椅子上。

“你收到我的信了吧？”他问。

Effy微微抬起肩膀，耸肩似的应允了。

“很幽默吧，”他说。“我想你看了会笑。”

她不说话。

“鲍德里亚那句话是从维基百科上抄的，”Tony接着说，试图挑起话题，“我上个月写了一篇关于他的论文，大部分都是从维基百科上抄的。还是拿了A。大学就是个天大的笑话。”

Effy依旧不说话。她踩着破旧的地毯，慢慢朝窗口移动，从那里可以俯瞰整个停车场。她看到爸爸的车斜着停在车位上。Cook正在车里跟唱一首她听不见的歌，手指在仪表盘上敲打出节奏。

Tony锲而不舍地追问下去：“你呢？想好要报什么大学了吗？我知道高考好像还很远，但是初级考试的成绩也很重要。要是想报牛津剑桥的话，就还得提前做准备。总之很复杂。你要是去了牛津的话爸爸一定会很开心的。他到现在还埋怨我没报牛津。”

“我觉得他比较埋怨妈妈跟别人上床，”Effy说，转过身背对着窗户。

Tony叹了一口气；居高临下，兄长一般的叹气。“他们不会有事的，”他苦口婆心，“你别掺和进去就好了。我跟妈妈聊过了。她在适应。爸爸只要熬过这段日子也会开始适应的。这都是过程的一部分，仅此而已。”

“对你来说都无所谓吗？”她反驳道。“圣诞节要分开度过，先在妈妈那里过一遍，再到爸爸那里过一遍。妈妈准备把房子卖了。爸爸搬进了单间公寓。这一切对你来说都无所谓吗？”

Tony静默了一会儿，然后说：“我似乎记得你翘了我们家去年的圣诞晚餐，一个人跑去公园里喝酒。而且你不是一直都讨厌那栋房子吗，这可是你亲口说的。”他扯了扯嘴角。“还是说你突然开始怀旧了？”

Effy再次陷入叛逆的沉默。Tony站起身，走到她身后。她盯着窗外，刻意回避他的视线。

“我不是不在乎，”Tony接着说，语气柔和了些。“但是危机发生的时候我在不在场都没有区别。”

“对我来说会有区别，”她闷闷地说。

“是的，我知道。对不起。但是这件事情终归是爸妈两个人之间的事情，只有他们自己能解决。”

Effy什么也没说，但她感到自己的身体在放松，脑子运转的速率稍微缓下来一些。她能感受到他沉稳的存在，如磐石一般立在她的身后，宽厚而令人安心。慢慢地，他伸出一只手将她的头发从肩上捋走。他的掌心贴上她的后颈，滚烫的皮肤相互灼烧着。和先前的抽搐不同，此刻他的手是静止的。

“所以车里那个蠢货是谁？”他低声询问，语气里含着微笑。

“Cook。”

Tony笑了，低沉的颤抖贴着她的后颈。

“这是名字还是命令？”他问。“听起来像《厨艺大师》里会出现的口号。”

“Gina是谁？”Effy反问。

“一个讨厌的人。她喜欢和我争论福克纳。有时候争论腻了，我们就上床。”

他的语气丝毫不带任何惭愧或是羞耻，只是在陈述事实。一想到有别人的手触碰他的身体，Effy的内心仿佛有什么被点燃。她当然嫉妒了——就像他，除开那些玩笑，也暗暗嫉妒Cook一样。但是她也明白他对Gina的感情永远不可能与他对她的感情相匹敌，这个秘密如火焰一般在他们两人之间明亮地燃烧着。

她想象了一下要是Cook现在抬起头看向他们，会看到一幅什么样的画面。或许会看到他们两人的身影框在窗户里，相似的五官模糊在一起——同样的深色头发，同样神秘的嘴角，同样狭长的眼睛。

“玻璃是染色的，”Tony嘲弄道，一眼看穿了她的心思。“他看不见你。”

“是，”她缓慢地回答。事实上，此刻更合理的解释是他们两个人已经从地球上彻底消失了。

他们各自品尝着屈服前的最后几秒。沉缓的吐息里充斥着整整两个月的寂寞。当他终于吻上她的时候，Effy知道她的身体将再次归属于自己。她的欲望在他们分隔的日子里变得如此根深蒂固；需要无数的挑逗、刺激，以及混乱缤纷的毒品才能唤起哪怕一点点感觉。现在通向高潮的路径却浮在她肌肤的表面，仿佛一直以来等待的只不过是他的触摸。

他仔细而缓慢地吻着她，像是在重新习得她的味道。她感到一阵刺痒的不耐烦，对于他的慢条斯理——他对她的思念不如她迫切。她加深了那个吻，执拗地向他索求更多。他的手指反射性地扣进她的皮肉里，攥得她深疼。他把她抱起来，用身体把她钉在那张乱糟糟的床上。他们开始解开扣子和拉链，福克纳随着他们的动作滑落在地。

他们每一次做爱都像第一次，又像最后一次。这是无法在现实中维持的存在，只能在染色玻璃背后暗暗地滋长。

3.

Effy睡得很安稳。她平日里的睡眠模式往往是由致幻剂引导的无意识状态，仿佛落在井底，想从中爬出去非常艰难。但蜷缩在Tony身边，她能轻飘飘地在睡眠的冰面上滑行，平稳、缓慢地转圈。她偶尔会醒过来，脑袋有些晕，但十分餍足。每一次醒来，她会微微抬起沉重的眼皮，看见Tony沉睡中的脸，然后闭上眼继续安稳地转圈。

大概在她第五次醒来的时候，她看见Tony正在穿衣服。窄窄的小床突然显得过分宽敞了。梦境的迷雾正在迅速消散。

“你接着睡吧，”Tony对上她的视线，说道。

他的语气很直接，有些傲慢，但算不上刻薄。她好像突然又回到了十岁那年。记忆中，她穿着睡衣爬下床，倚着楼梯的扶手，看着Tony在楼下披上外套，蹲下身来系鞋带。他正准备偷偷溜出去和女孩子约会，或是和Sid出去鬼混，或是独自在黑暗的街道上漫步。重要的不是目的——是溜出去这个行为本身；是证明他可以为所欲为而不遭受惩罚。她身上所有糟糕的品质都是从他那里学来的。

“你要去哪儿？”她问他，就像当初那样。

“去参加奶酪社团的聚会，”他说，嘴角扬起令人恼怒的微笑。

她烦躁地翻过身面朝天花板，床单缠绕在腿上。他虽然装的冠冕堂皇，但眼神还是忍不住顺着床单掠了过去。她故意露出大腿内侧洁白光裸的肌肤，上面已经开始浮现出青紫色的淤痕。从他犹豫不决的表情可以看出，只要她愿意，她可以用自己的身体迫使他留下。

一切就是这么开始的——在一片混乱，烦躁，以及傲慢之中；诸如此类难以名状的情绪堵住了他们的心口。他们一辈子都在忙着反复界定彼此之间的关系。通向罪恶的道路向来是漫长，而非快捷的。先是接吻，顺其自然得令人痛心。然后，不可避免的，是触摸。在Tony出车祸之后，他们每晚都会蜷缩在一起，重拾儿时的记忆——爸爸妈妈声称童年时的他们几乎形影不离。起初，他的手总是僵硬地攥成拳头。然后，慢慢的，随着他恢复对双手的控制，他的手指开始攀上她的身体，探索着每一道缝隙，最终探进她的体内。Effy很清楚，触摸是真正了解一个人的唯一途径——把拼图拼起来才能识得一个人的完整面貌。

起初，他们只有在真正需要的时候才会做爱——在对彼此的渴望迫切到克制变得难以忍耐的时候。但事实上，他们开始发觉他们始终渴望着彼此，一直。唯一的解决办法就是让相爱变得更加艰难。在这个周日下午，这间昏暗的大学寝室内，Effy心知肚明，她可以用自己的身体迫使他留下。但与此同时她明白是时候放他走了。

门外响起了敲门声。Tony犹豫了片刻，起身去开门。

Effy忍不住伸长脖子去瞥一眼站在门口的女孩——大概是Gina吧，她猜。她有着红色的长发和翘起的鼻尖。她看上去很健康，像那种成天晒太阳的人，热爱骑马或者其他什么有益身心健康的运动。

“房间里面有其他人吗？”Gina警觉地问道。

Effy对Tony不慌不忙的回答几乎感到失望。“我妹妹，”他说。“她来看我。坐车过来很累，我让她睡一觉。”

“哦，”Gina回道，声音一下子柔和了起来。就在那短短的一个音节中，Effy感觉到自己的身份从恋人变成了妹妹。

“我能和她见见面吗？待会儿吧，等她休息够了。我和兄弟姐妹，父母啊什么的特别处得来。他们一见面就爱上我了。我很会讨好人。”

“哈，”Tony回到。“平时也不见得你讨好我。”

Gina玩闹地锤了一下他的肩膀。“快，给我介绍一下。”

“不了，相信我，她会讨厌你。”Tony轻快地说道，转身把门带上了。

Effy听着他们的脚步声越走越远。她允许自己静静地躺在那儿适应Tony的离开，这几乎是肉体上的反应，仿佛有人把她的胳膊从肩关节里扯了出来。房间里太过安静了，她这才发现自己甚至不知道现在是几点。

她翻过身，面朝墙壁，这时才发现枕头上躺着一张纸。纸上写着：【亲爱的Effy】。事实上，一整面只写了这一句话，重复了一遍又一遍又一遍。

亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy 亲爱的Effy

Effy意识到Tony在试图给她写信。与此同时她也意识到，他始终没能找出恰当的文字来表述自己的心情。高考英语考了A+，词汇量比别人多出好几倍——有那么多可以选择的单词，却没有一个合适。

她把纸张翻了过来。在纸张的反面，Tony烦躁的情绪在左上角爆发了。【FUCK FUCK FUCK】，这几个字都是大写，用蓝色圆珠笔刻进柔软的纸张里。字体一个接着一个逐渐放大，总共重复了二十次，纸张的背面能触摸到凸起的字迹。那些爆发出来的咒骂语仿佛被人用刀刻在了她的手臂上一般，深刻而清晰。

再往下，有一张画像，是睡着的她，像小猫一般，缩成一团。Tony从来不是什么大画家，但是这张画出奇的神似。她想起来了，去年他为了复健双手参加了艺术治疗。她没料到他能画的这么好。她用指尖摩梭着那幅画，想象他是如何在她熟睡的时候描摹她的样子。这时，她才发现众多的【FUCK】当中藏着一个字。半隐半现的，极小的，另一个字。

【Love.】

*

她出来的时候已经是下午七点半。她把Cook留在外面等了整整七个小时。她回到停车场的时候，车依旧是歪斜的，Cook整个人倒过来躺在了车座上。他看到她的时候歪过头问了一句：“你还好吧？”

他的脸因为血液倒流呈鲜红色，但看起来没有不舒服的样子。他要是对她长久的缺席感到不满，至少没有表现出来。他要是好奇她为什么会穿着黑色短裙和绿色渔网袜走进她哥哥的寝室，又穿着松垮的牛仔裤和条纹衬衫走出来的话，他也没问。

“还行，”她回了一声。

她钻进副驾驶座，把腿勾在椅背上，和Cook一样倒着挂在椅子上。有点头晕，不过有种莫名的快感。血液倒流着泵进大脑，于是不思考也变得更容易了。

她和Cook就这样倒挂了一段时间，一句话也不说。

最后她还是开口了。“我们回家吧，”她说，又最后瞥了一眼那栋建筑的二楼，把身子正了过来。

整段回程中，她把Tony的信折成了小方块，紧紧地握在手心里。她几乎能感觉到，有一阵细微的心跳，从信纸传递到掌心。

**Author's Note:**

> [注1]：《押沙龙，押沙龙！》是福克纳的长篇小说，书中含有同父异母兄妹乱伦情节。


End file.
